


Sweet On Me.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, The Fosters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude has been down this road before of course he has. When you're hungry you're in need of food you do what you gotta do.So yes Jude has been down this road before. Jude, Noah and Connor are all in their early twenties.





	

Jude Jacob wasn't surprised to find himself here again on this same corner at two in the morning. Two in the morning for gods sake any boy his age should be at home sleeping.. but instead he was here. 

Jude was wearing a crop top that showed off his adorable belly and  ripped jean they weren't as tight as the ones he had worn the previous night but he figured a little change was good.  Jude ran a hand through his hair pushing it back a bit as he looked around.

After a few minutes of standing around a car pulled up and the window rolled down Jude knew it was time to set to work. Approaching the car he leaned over and looked in at the older guy. " Lookin' for a good time?" Jude asked flirtatiously. 

The older man smirked and nodded. " get in." he said and Jude did.  Jude climbed in and they rolled up the window. The older guy drove around for a moment before finding a place to pull over. 

Jude was no stranger to be pushed to do things and this guy apparently had no issue pushing Jude to do it, The guy undid his jeans and then pulled Jude down. Jude got to work sucking the guy off he had to force himself through this. The older guy was making noises and telling Jude how good his mouth felt.

Jude just continued to bob his head up and down on his length the older guy pushed him further down  making him gag a bit. The older guy seemed to just smirk as he pushed Jude further down.

After a few minutes Jude finished with this guy and got dropped back off at the same place he got picked up.

Jude managed to get three more older guys who all seemed to be generous tonight in pay; so Jude figured he could bag one more and head home with some decent cash.  

Another car came up and Jude took the hint climbing in. 

This guy  was rougher but Jude could handle it even though he winced and the older dude seemed to enjoy it, Jude pushed down onto his length working the guy over.  " Fuckin good little slut."  Jude was used to guys being dirty like that. 

Jude was pretty sure he had him close when they were fuckin' interrupted by a rough knock on the window of course The guy shoved Jude down keeping him working him over covering him up. 

Things took a turn because this interruption was a fuckin cop.. okay two cops.

Two stripper looking cops.. they were that fine. 

So of course Jude found himself pulled out of the car pushed onto the hood; handcuffed in a matter of seconds. The other  guy was also arrested.

Jude knew this cop.. these cops.. they had been here before.

" Jude.. I thought you've learned." The freckle faced officer said as he looked toward  his partner who was oh.. hey.. hot guy.. 

" Whats he saying?" Freckles asked sandy blonde hair officer.

" Ya know usual shit..  That it wasn't what it looked like even though he had Jude ya know." he gestured. 

Freckles nodded. " yeah.. Alright we have to bring Jude in.. we should haul him in too."

SO they did.

Jude was in the cell with a sigh he was so hungry. Freckle faced officer was talking to the other cute officer and Jude couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to be smooshed in between them.

" Alright Connor.. yeah you got him?" he asked.  Connor nodded" Yeah you watch him." he nodded toward Jude.Noah also nodded." Yeah." he said. 

After Connor took off  Noah wandered into the holding area toward his desk he sat down and put his feet up. Jude eyed him. He always eyed Noah they had history. Jude remembered the first time he ran into Noah.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was an undercover thing and Noah was the fresh-meat he was pushed into it. SO  thats how he found himself in this shitty motel.  Noah had just helped two prostitutes  get out of this shit. The two of them were in protective services._

_Noah ran a hand through his hair he felt dirty doing this shit.. He wanted nothing more than for this to be over with._

_Noah took a walk as part of the of the charade because he heard word of another kid working the corner however this kid wasn't really a kid._

_Jude was obviously working the corner as Noah approached him in his full character. Jude noticed him and looked him over he smirked and reached over grabbing Noahs arm. " Hey are you looking for a good time?" he asked. Noah raised an eyebrow and looked Jude over.  Tight top, ripped jeans.. Obviously looking for quick cash. This must've been the one they were talking about._

_Noah gave him a smile. " I just might be.. What are you thinking?" he asked. Jude smirked. " A couple of naughty things." he said flirtatiously._

_Noah wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer." Okay show me." he said softly.  Jude giggled  and nodded._

_The boys headed back to Noahs set up room and Jude went for it. Jude pressed his lips to Noahs and Noah slowly backed up. " Whats the matter?' Jude asked gently pressing Noah against the wall." You're cute." Noah said softly. He actually did think Jude was cute.._

_Jude smiled as he kissed him." Glad you think so ." he said as he popped the button of Noahs Jeans. " You should loose the clothes.." he mumbled.  Noah furrowed his brow.  Jude was doing all the work here. Jude got Noah out of his shirt and was moving him toward the bed.  Noah was moving with him to make it easy. This was risky because he couldn't do much.._

_Jude pushed Noah onto the bed and climbed ontop of him. " You're cute freckles." Jude said pressing his lips to Noahs._

_Noah hummed in response as Jude ground against him. " Whats your name baby?" Noah asked._

_Jude pressed kisses down Noahs neck." It can be whatever you want it to be.." he whispered._

_Noah chuckled." But i wanna know yours.." he mumbled as Jude moved his lips over Noahs body._

_Jude hummed." Jude.." he said softly.  Noah gently gripped his hips. "Jude." Noah repeated.   Jude hummed and moved slowly down his body unzipping his Jeans. " Whatcha packin for me?" Jude asked looking up at him._

_This one he may actually enjoy  doing._

_Noah chuckled a bit." You'll have to find out."  Jude glanced up before tuggin at Noahs jeans.  Noah gently tugged him up. " You don't have to get right to that.." Jude kissed him." I can do foreplay." he mumbled against his lips._

_Noah gently put a hand on his lips." Hey.. Can we slow it down for a minute?"he asked. Jude tilted his head." Oh uh.. yeah.. what do you wanna.. How do you wanna do it?" he asked._

_Noah stroked his cheek. " I wanna talk." he said softly.    Jude kinda pouted because Noah was hot.. he wanted some of that. "Oh." he replied."Okay.. " he paused. " I mean we could talk while you fuck me.." he suggested._

_Noah chuckled lightly. " Love.. as tempting as that is it'd be better to talk ." he said.  Jude nodded slowly as he put his hands on Noahs chest. " Okay.." he said shifting a bit.  Noah watched him. " Whats up?" Jude asked taking Noahs hands. " Troubles in the marriage?" Jude asked._

_Noah furrowed his brow." uhm.."_

_Jude continued nearly rapid fire with his questions."  Married to someone boring? Or lack of a sex life? Kids get in the way?" Jude asked. " Married to a lady when you rather fuck.. me..." he raised an eyebrow._

_Noah furrowed his brow again." Jude.. I no.. no i'm not married.. i don't have kids.. and i'm.. I do not have a beard.. i'm gay..  Like extremely gay.. I'm not hiding that." he said. Jude played with Noahs hands and smiled." So whats the problem?" Jude asked._

_Noah tilted his head. " I uhm.. " he paused.  Jude leaned down to kiss him. " Cause i mean.. if you have a problem getting it up.. I can assure you i can get you going.." Jude said pressing a kiss to his cheek. Noah cocked an eyebrow. " I do not.. have a problem." he said slowly.  Jude nipped his ear. " Okay.. Are you shy? cause if you're shy i promise i wont judge." he said softly._

_Noah shivered a little and tilted his head to the side.  Jude pressed kisses down his neck a bit. " You my  love have a nice body i'm sure whatever it is thats making you shy.. i can  assure you No judgement." he said softly._

_Noah groaned as Jude rolled his hips. Jude grinned. " thats it baby. Work with me." he whispered and pressed kisses all along his neck and up to lips again as he ground against him. Jude could feel Noah getting hard and  Jude couldn't help but smile as he continued to grind against him moving his lips to his neck nipping and sucking gently. " Mm" Jude moved Noahs hands to his hips. " feels good babe." Jude whispered._

_Jude pressed his lips to Noahs nipping at his lower lip." Mm babe don't gotta be shy." Jude whispered._

_Noah made this face before gripping Judes hips." Hey... hey  c'mon Jude.. please.. " Jude pursed his lips. " Whats the matter?" Jude asked._

_Noah sighed. " I'm.. trying to help you.." he said softly.. Jude furrowed his brow." Baby you can help me by letting me help you." he whispered._

_" I can read you.. You've got a bunch of sexual tension babe.. Lemme  help." Jude said. Noah shook his head. " No.. uhm..  " Jude looked at him concerned._

_Noah reached over and held the badge up for him to see._

_Jude looked at it and then  slowly pushed himself up. " Oh.. Oh... god.. I have to go." he went to get up._

_Noah gently pulled him down. " I wanna help you.."   Jude shook his head.  " I need to go .. you're a cop." He said  getting up to grab his shirt._

_Noah watched him. " I don't think so.. see cause i am a cop.. means i can arrest you for  prostitution. " Judes eyes widen._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jude stared at Noah and bit his lower lip. " Hey Freckles." Jude said. Noah looked toward him curiously. " Yeah?" he asked. Jude stood up slowly and made his way over to the bars.

" Can i get some food?" he asked. " I'll make it worth your while.." he said.

Noah got up and made his way over to the cell meeting Judes eyes. " You know that's against the law right?" he asked.  Jude bit his lower lip. " Boys gotta eat.." he said with a shrug.  Jude gripped the bar. " Please? It's been like two days.. i'm starving." he said. 

Noahs face softened and he gently put a hand on Judes. " I'll see what i can do okay?"  Jude tilted his head. " thanks.." he said softly.

Noah nodded before disappearing a couple minuted later  he returned with a sandwich he stood on the other side of the bars looking at Jude. " Move back." he said softly. Jude did as he was told. Noah unlocked the cell and stepped inside. " Here."he said. Jude bit his lip and took the sandwich. "  Thank you." he said softly.

Noah nodded. 

What even was this? Jude felt.. something... for this guy he barely knew. Noah glanced to his lips and Jude took a step closer." So.." Jude said. Tension there was a tension between them.. nothing bad. "  So." Noah repeated.  Jude looked him over." You supposed to be in here with me? " he asked.   Noah looked at him. " No." he replied. Jude didn't seem as if he was going to run.  Noah looked at him and Jude he kissed him. Jude just kissed Noah. He didn't know why.. maybe trying to find some leverage in this situation. 

Noah slowly pulled back. "Eat your sandwich." he said slowly before leaving the cell he locked it again an made his way over to his desk glancing at Jude.

Jude moved to sit down slowly looking at him.  

Connor had seen their exchange and he couldn't really believe it. After a minute he walked in and looked between Jude and Noah. " So the guys booked.. we're holding him.. ya know.." Jude glanced up as he ate.  Noah nodded. " Obviously." he looked at Jude. 

Connor looked between them before clearing his throat." Uhm. Noah can i talk to you?" he asked.

 


End file.
